


Dueling At LunaLight

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I hope y'all appreciate the double duel in here because it took me months to research and write, M/M, Violetshipping, b/c i'm not fixing it my brain is dead to card games, blow job...in a limo, if i messed up on any of the dueling bits, just pretend that in this au the cards work that way, night club, puppyshipping - Freeform, rim job...on a thrift store bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Quick reminder for dub fans: Katsuya = Joey, Hiroto = Tristan (I'm using first names)It's not quite Seto's birthday yet, but whatever *shoves a Seto bday fic at y'all*





	Dueling At LunaLight

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder for dub fans: Katsuya = Joey, Hiroto = Tristan (I'm using first names)
> 
> It's not quite Seto's birthday yet, but whatever *shoves a Seto bday fic at y'all*

“Close this thing.” Mokuba slammed the lid of the laptop shut without warning, almost trapping Seto’s fingers inside. 

“Mokuba, what the hell?” Seto lifted his gaze from the closed laptop to his ‘little’ brother—not so little anymore. Mokuba managed to climb three centimeters taller than Seto after he hit 19, and Seto never managed to catch up with him. 

“This is your last night in your 20’s, Seto. Tomorrow you’ll be 30. We deserve to take a night off work and celebrate the death of your youth.” 

“I will literally be one day older tomorrow. Besides, 30 isn’t old.” 

“Not the point, bro! It’s an excuse to go out. I’m going to take you to a strip club.” 

“Why?” Disgust wrinkled Seto’s face. 

“Because you can’t get to 30 without having at least _one_ lap dance! It’s a rite of passage!” Mokuba tossed his suit jacket over the chair back and loosened his tie. “Consider it a corporate team building exercise necessary to increase work productivity.” 

“I’ve found the best way to increase work productivity...is to work instead of going out to ill-reputed clubs.” Seto reclined in his office chair, caging his fingers together. 

“Oh don’t get on that ill-repute high horse nonsense.” Mokuba rolled his eyes. “It’s not the 90’s anymore. We don’t shame women for their career choices.” 

“So instead we invest in women by sticking money into their underwear?” Seto raised an eyebrow. 

“Come on, Seto.” Mokuba sat on the corner of the desk. “We never do bro-things together. Would it hurt to bond a little _outside the office_?” 

Seto sighed and swiveled in his chair. He stared out the window to the city beyond them. His reflection imposed itself over the city lights—a fitting image.

“How about this. We go grab a bite to eat and get there by 10:00. Get a few drinks. _At least one lap dance each_. And the moment the clock hits midnight and it’s officially your birthday, we do anything you want. If you’re having fun we can stay, but if you want, we can go to a duel arena and school a few chumps with your Blue Eyes, sound good?” 

“You know I don’t like girls, right?” Seto set his hands in his lap and swung his chair around to face Mokuba once again. 

“I mean, obviously.” Mokuba laughed. 

“Then why are we _doing this_?”

“I told you, it’s a rite of passage! You get to say you did it once. I mean, you ate sushi off that girl’s belly last week during our business meeting. Is this any different?” 

“I guess not.” Seto shrugged, standing. “Fine. You win, but the _second_ the clock strikes midnight, my duel disk is out.” 

“This is going to be a great night.” Mokuba jumped to his feet, running toward the door. 

***

Katsuya walked with his hands crammed into his pockets. He looked up when he noticed Hiroto’s motorbike pulling off to the side of the road. Hiroto removed his helmet, and Katsuya waved. 

“You finally off work?” Katsuya asked. 

“Yep, and I have the weekend off, _for once_. What do you say we pick up Yugi? Dudes-night-out like old times.” 

Katsuya smiled, but inside he groaned. Hangin’ out with Hiroto and Yugi was always good times, but he wasn’t in the mood for Lunalight, and that’s exactly what “dudes-night-out” meant. He wasn’t a teenager anymore. He didn’t have the energy to chase after every woman with a huge chest, as if he could change who he liked if he sprinted in the _exact opposite direction_. 

“So?” Hiroto brought back Katsuya’s thoughts when he didn’t answer soon enough. “What do you say?” 

“Of course! Three musketeers at it again! Let’s go!” Katsuya cheered, swinging over the seat of Hiroto’s bike so they could ride to the Kame Game Shop together. 

What else was he going to do? He’d get his friends’ backs no matter what. Five minutes later, they busted into the game shop. Yugi sat behind the counter, playing Duel Links on his cell phone. They could hear the music from across the room. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Yugi grinned when he noticed it was them. 

“Hiroto has the weekend off.” Katsuya pointed at Honda with both his pointer fingers to emphasis the fact. 

“That’s great! It’s been so long since we could hang out for more than a few hours. What did you have in mind?” 

“We haven’t gone to Lunalight in a long time. What do you say?” Hiroto grinned.

“I say the Game Shop closes in fifteen minutes, but it’s Friday and we’ve been slow all night, so let’s go!” 

They helped Yugi lock up and caught the bus downtown. Even in the clustered street full of busy, neon-lit shops, Lunalight was noticeable from a block away. They showed their IDs, paid the cover fee, and stepped inside. Violet lighting gleamed off the chrome dance poles. Girls dressed like Lunalight Panther Dancer or Lunalight Tiger Dancer or various other card-themed characters spun around the poles or gave personal lap dances on the stages. 

“This place is as great as ever, right?" Hiroto elbowed Katsuya in the ribs. 

“Oh yeah...great,” Katsuya said, wanting to hurry and order a drink so he could relax and forget he’d rather be doing almost anything else. 

***

“I need sunglasses to cut out the glare,” Seto grumbled, sipping on a jack and coke. 

“It’s the aesthetic.” Mokuba gestured around them. “And come on. Like some of your duels aren’t exactly as tacky as this.” 

“Yeah, but those have dragons.”

They glanced at each other and both started laughing. Seto hated to admit it, but he did always enjoy when Mokuba dragged him on random adventures. A cluster of woman hung around their half of the stage, knowing where the good money was. Mokuba paid one for a basic lap dance. Bored, Seto held up several bills, glancing up at a Harpie Dancer. 

“This is yours if you can tell me Harpie Dancer’s attack and defense.” 

“1200. 1000.” She dropped to her belly, resting her chin in her hands. “And don’t underestimate me. I may only be a four star card, but I allow a player to target 1 wind type monster card and return it to their hand while normal summoning another wind type monster.” 

“Impressive.” Seto added quite a few more bills to the stack before handing it to the dancer. 

“I’ve been watching the tournaments for years. I swore I’d become as good a duelist as Mai Kujaku one day! I picked Harpie Lady as my stage persona in honor of her.” 

“You’re a duelist?” 

“Of course! We all are! We have leagues and host tournaments with other dancers all over Japan. I’ll have you know we’ve won the last five years and we’ll win again this year!” 

“Hmm…” Seto finished his drink as Mokuba finished his private dance. A brilliant idea crossed Seto’s mind. He stood. “I want a private dance in your back room—with every duelist working tonight.” 

“Mr. Kaiba, I told you, all the girls are—”

“Then I want all of you,” Seto said. “Cost is not an option.” 

“Way to go, Big Brother! _That’s_ how you celebrate your birthday!”

Yes. Seto was going to celebrate his birthday all right, and it was going to be spectacular. 

***

“Hey,” Katsuya leaned against the bar as he glanced around the club. “Did all the dancers take lunch at the same time or something? What gives?”

“A special client came in and paid for a back room session with all of them,” The bartender answered as she poured a drink. 

“Who has that sort of mad money?” Katsuya’s mouth dropped. 

“Seto Kaiba does.” She winked at him. 

“Kaiba? I should have known.” Katsuya snorted. “What an asshole. Well, I guess I’ll have three beers then. We’ll have to wait to get anything else.” 

Katsuya balanced the drinks in his hands and found Hiroto and Yugi sitting next to Mokuba Kaiba of all people. Great. The night couldn’t get any worse. Not only did he have to stare at a stage full of people whose _outfits_ he liked more than _the women wearing them_, but he was going to have to hear Seto’s shit talk on top of it all. Maybe he could pretend to drink too much, challenge Kaiba to a duel, and wipe the smug grin off Kaiba’s face for once. He deserved it for grabbing every dame in the entire club just to flaunt his cash—Seto wasn’t any more interested in the dancers than Katsuya was, he was just showing a straight front. 

Katsuya sighed and sipped his beer. He was no better. It was easy for Yugi, Yugi liked men and women. As a teenager, Katsuya had thought he did too, he really had, but the longer he puzzled it out...there was a difference between staring at a beautiful woman and staring at a beautiful man, an important one, and Katsuya couldn’t pretend he didn’t notice it any longer. 

“And now the geek-squad is here. Fantastic.” Seto sat in the empty chair between Mokuba and Katsuya, straightening his tie. 

Katsuya checked his collar for lipstick. None, just like Katsuya expected. The whole grab-all-the-girls ploy was a scam. He probably tried to duel them in the back room. 

“Is there a problem, Jonouchi?” Seto asked when he caught Katsuya staring. 

His voice made Katsuya’s gaze lift to Seto’s face. Katsuya's cheeks warmed when he focused on Seto’s blazing eyes framed by chestnut-colored bangs. Fucken hell, this was one of the reasons Katsuya despised being within a 10 meter radius of Kaiba. Seto was gorgeous, smug, forbidden fruit, and it wasn’t fair. 

“Err…” 

“They’re jealous you were with all the dancers.” Mokuba laughed. 

“Oh? That desperate to get a woman’s attention?” Seto smirked. 

“No!” Katsuya snorted. “I’d take a duel over a lap dance any day of the week, so if you’re man enough, grab your deck and—”

“Guys. _Guys_. _Focus_.” Hiroto flicked both hands toward the stage. “There are hot as fuck women right in front of us. You can duel later. For now sit back and enjoy the show.” 

“You promised you’d humor me until midnight,” Mokuba said to his brother. 

“Thirty-eight minutes,” Kaiba said. 

“What happens at midnight?” Yugi asked. 

“It’s his birthday, so I have to do whatever he wants.” Mokuba finished his drink and signaled for another one. 

“Really? Happy birthday, Kaiba!” Yugi smiled. 

“Yeah, your drinks are on us, okay?” Hiroto offered. 

“Please. I could buy this entire place if I wanted to.” 

After his comment, Seto’s smirk somehow grew even larger and more annoying than before, or maybe Katsuya was simply bitter because he was staring again. 

“Money isn’t the point. We’re trying to be your friends.” Yugi shook his head. 

“He doesn’t want friends.” Katsuya glared at him. “If you want to give him a birthday present, let him buy the drinks and challenge him to a card game after midnight.” 

“I usually don’t give Jonouchi credit, but he’s right.” Seto licked his lips, hungry for the opportunity to duel. 

Katsuya internally screamed as he watched Kaiba’s lips glide over his bottom lip. Life wasn’t fair. 

***

Seto was busy doing business on his phone for the rest of the evening. He spoke to the others, but kept a close eye on several important texts. He needed everything to be ready by midnight. Jonouchi unknowingly helped him pass the time, an unending source for backtalk. At least it kept Mokuba distracted enough for his brother not to notice Seto working when they were supposed to be having a “bro’s night out.” 

Several times he looked up and caught Jonouchi staring at him, jaw wired into a solid line and bleached hair falling into his eyes. Seto hid his interest behind a comfortable smirk. He’d always admired that stubborn jawline. How many times over the years had he studied it from across a dueling arena as their endless rivalry developed a new chapter? Seto was so used to Jonouchi’s glares intensifying his handsome features that it didn’t even fluster Seto anymore. It was art to appreciate, a feast for his eyes to enjoy, and much more interesting than the girls in costume dancing beside them. 

After half a dozen times of looking up and seeing Jonouchi’s gaze locked on Seto, a real grin slipped onto Seto’s face. Seto winked. Fuck it. It was almost his birthday; he could flirt if he wanted to. Mokuba meant well by initiating him into “man club” with a lap dance (which Seto never received), but to Seto, the wink felt like the real rite of passage. Unfortunately, it only served to irritate the very person Seto had been trying to charm. Jonouchi shot to his feet, muttered something about going to the bathroom and getting another beer, and stormed off. Seto exhaled through his nose, refocusing on his cellphone. When it was five minutes till midnight, Yugi stood up and looked around. 

“Hey, is Katsuya still in the bathroom?” 

“I...guess? Is he not at the bar?” Hiroto asked. 

“No.” 

“Did he sneak away to get a back room dance?” Mokuba asked. 

“He couldn't afford it.” Seto snickered, more occupied by his phone than his words, but antagonizing Jonouchi was an auto-response after all these years. 

“I should go check on him. What if he drank too much and got sick?” Yugi shook his head. 

“He drank one beer.” Seto stood up when the awaited text popped onto his phone screen. Four and a half minutes until show-time. “He probably got lost, I’ll go find him.”

“Why are you being helpful? Who have you been texting?” Mokuba scowled. 

“Just a little side business I’m taking care of while we bond.” Seto walked away before Mokuba could lecture him. 

Seto didn’t bother looking for Jonouchi. Jonouchi could take care of himself and didn’t need Yugi or the others running after him to hold his hand. Seto did swing into the restroom, however, to read the contract his lawyer forwarded to him in peace. Seto stopped once he heard quiet sobs echoing from the furthest stall. Frowning, Seto strolled to the other end of the bathroom as he read the contract and signed it, needing to have it finalized before midnight. He stood in front of the door for a moment, then rapped against it with his middle knuckle. 

“It’s occupied, jackass!” Jonouchi’s voice snapped from the other side. 

“Clearly.” Seto snorted. 

“_Goddammit_,” Jonouchi hissed, smacking the stall door from the inside. “What do you want?” 

“To kill exactly three minutes and fifteen seconds.”

“And? Your point?”

“My point is you’ve already taken up twenty-five seconds, want to use the rest to explain what the hell you’re doing?” 

“Crying like a dumb bitch, what does it _sound_ like I’m doing!” Jonouchi shouted. 

“Why?” Seto stood on his toes—something he never did—and peered over the stall door.

“Could you _not?_ I can’t deal with your ridiculing bullshit right now, Kaiba. Go harass...someone your own size.” Jonouchi glared at him from the other side of the stall.

“Clever come back. Did you know Yugi’s worried about you?” Seto asked, knowing those were the magical words. 

“Fuck.” Jonouchi unlocked the door and walked to the mirror. He splashed water on his face, shook his head, then scrubbed his cheeks with a coarse paper towel. 

“Here.” Seto offered Jonouchi a bottle of eyedrops he kept in his suit pocket for when he hadn’t slept. 

Jonouchi narrowed his gaze at Seto. Seto rolled his eyes and dripped the solution into each of his own eyes, offering it to Jonouchi a second time. 

“It’s not acid, if you were worried.” 

“I wasn’t—” Jonouchi swiped the bottle and used the drops. “But I don’t get why you’re helping me.” 

“I could calculate the cost of each drop and send your an invoice if you’re afraid of being indebted to me.” Seto smirked. 

“Even after all these years, I don’t fucking get you, man. It’s like you forget to be an ass for three seconds, but then you remember yourself and redouble your efforts.” 

Seto answered with an arch of his eyebrows. Jonouchi wasn’t wholly wrong, and while Seto didn’t truly consider any of them friends, they were his dueling constituents and he’d developed a grudging respect for each of them over the years. 

“Well, there’s three seconds until my birthday. I’ll forget to be an ass if you tell me what was wrong.” 

Jonouchi opened his mouth to shoot off another quip, but his shoulders crumbled and he slouched against the wall. 

“I don’t want to be here.” 

“In the bathroom?” Seto glanced at his phone again. 12:01. Dammit. Jonouchi was making him late to his own party. 

“The strip joint.” 

“If you’re worried about the workers, I already talked to them and they enjoy their jobs.” 

“That’s great, but _I_ shouldn’t be here.” Jonouchi grit his teeth. 

“But _why_?” At this point, Seto was honestly curious. He’d never seen Jonouchi act as oddly as he had tonight—and that was saying something. 

“Because I don’t want to look at them!” Jonouchi kicked back with his heel against the wall. “I have _zero interest_ in any of those dancers, okay? Dammit.” 

“Oh, I always thought you weren’t particular.” Seto leaned forward. 

“Well...I guess I am, all right?” Jonouchi raked his fingers through his hair. “This is so fucking confusing. You think I’d have it figured out by now. I’m such a fucking idiot.” 

“Don’t call yourself an idiot. I’ve been as bored as you all night long and if you go insulting yourself, you’ll be depriving me of my only source of entertainment.”

“I knew you dragged all those dancers into the back room for show and not a lap dance.” Jonouchi snorted. 

“Actually…” Seto whispered in Jonouchi’s ear. “I was in the middle of a secret business meeting.” 

“With strippers?” 

“Exotic dancers. More importantly, duelists. All of them.”

“No shit?” Jonouchi asked. 

“No shit, and you know what else?” Seto was smiling now. 

The two drinks Seto had over an hour ago were not enough to warrant the smile on his face, but he was about to pay his brother back for dragging him to the club in the first place, and—though not his intention—he was about to help Jonouchi get justice for his friends dragging him to the club as well, and Seto loved when a good plan came together. 

“W-what?” Jonouchi blushed from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears as Seto leaned closer. 

Seto licked his lips. He was intrigued by how red Jonouchi could get when flushed. Seto hovered his mouth over one of Jonouchi’s scarlet-tipped ears, whispering close enough to feel the heat just beneath the membrane of skin. 

“Five minutes ago, I became the official owner of this place, and I’m going to turn it into a themed duelist club instead of a erotic dancing club.” 

“Wait, what?” Jonouchi jerked his head, bumping their noses together. 

“You heard me,” Seto said. “I own this gaudy pile of bricks and neon, so grab your cards, Jonouchi Katsuya, because it’s my birthday, and we’re about to duel.” 

“_Hmmm_.” 

It was more a moan than an answer. Jonouchi’s eyes were half lidded. His face tilted upward, and his lips parted. Seto registered how closely they stood while talking—suddenly, several things clicked into place in Seto’s brain. Jonouchi was gay. He’d been staring at Seto all night long. And when Seto winked at him, he’d stormed off into the bathroom to vent his frustrations in a fit of tears. Seto blinked, heart racing in an absolutely unfamiliar way as he stared at Jonouchi blatantly signaling to be kissed. 

He was Seto Fucking Kaiba and it was his birthday.

Seto grabbed Jonouchi’s shoulders, pulled their bodies together, and crashed his mouth against Jonouchi’s before fluttering his eyes closed. Jonouchi’s breath hitched. He wrapped his hand around Seto’s tie, tugging. Seto’s heart threatened to crack his ribs. He only pulled away because he didn’t want to walk onto the stage with his dick grown down his pant leg. 

“Come on. Watch me announce my birthday present to myself.” 

“You excessive fuck. Switch to decaf.” 

“If you can’t keep up with my lifestyle it’s your problem, not mine.” Seto teased his fingers through Jonouchi’s messy shag of yellow hair before walking into the noise and chaos of the club with Jonouchi following at his heels. Seto had always wanted to touch the scarecrow's mop crowning Jonouchi’s head, and the memory of the silky strands clung to his fingers as he grabbed a microphone from the DJ station and demanded everyone’s attention as the hideous, violet lights angled in his direction. 

“Dancing is an art and requires skill, but the truest artform is dueling, and these women’s talents have gone underappreciated for long enough.” Seto jumped onto the stage, several of the women surrounded him, having already voted—unanimously—to support Seto’s corporate takeover of Lunalight. “From this day on you’ll see their real beauty—in the dueling arena! And if anyone has a problem with it, get the fuck out of my night club.”

The women cheered. The crowds below stared at Seto as if they were waiting for a punchline to a joke. Mokuba rose to his feet, smacking his hands against the table. 

“You have gone too far, Seto! This was a nice place! You can’t just grab it like a toddler grabs a toy.” 

Seto forwarded the legal contract to Mokuba’s cellphone. Mokuba ran his eyes over it, shoved his phone in his pocket, and touched a band at his wrist. The newest duel disk model unfolded from the band and locked itself in place around Mokuba’s arm. 

“You want to duel so bad, then you’re on! You versus me! Winner keeps the deed to Lunalight.” 

“Me too!” Yugi jumped on the table. “We’ve been hanging out here since college! You can’t take away all those memories because you’re obsessed with card games. It’s not fair.” 

“Normally I’d crush you both by myself, but I’m feeling generous tonight and think I’ll choose a partner.” Seto bent down on a single knee, reaching out toward Jonouchi. “What do you say?”

“Me?!” Jonouchi blinked, pointing at himself. 

“No, the guy getting a lap dance behind you,” Seto snapped, old habits being what they were. Jonouchi actually checked over his shoulder, and Seto smacked his forehead with his palm. “Get on this stage before I choose one of the dancers instead!” 

“Ha, I know you like me more than them,” Jonouchi teased. 

“You’re giving yourself a lot of credit. Chiyoko memorizes card stats _for fun_.” Speaking of, he glanced at her. “Will you act as referee?” 

Chiyoko, the Harpie Dancer, bowed. She grabbed the microphone and gave each player proper announcements, recognizing all of them from watching their tournaments. They shuffled their decks. Seto and Jonouchi won the coin toss and glanced at their cards. 

“Jonouchi? Why are you dueling with Kaiba?” Yugi asked. 

“S-sorry, Yuge, but—” 

“Don’t apologize, and don’t look at the floor,” Seto spoke in a firm, quiet voice. “If you can’t own your choices, don’t make them. Now look Yugi in the eyes and tell him the truth. Both of you are strong enough to hear it.” 

“I only come here to hang out with you and Hiroto, but it’s boring, and I think Seto’s idea of a duelist club is a _good idea_. So good, in fact, that I’m willing to fight with him for it.” 

“You should have said something.” Yugi sighed. “We could have gone somewhere else to hang out. Katsuya, it’s only fun if it’s fun for _all of us_.” 

“It was fun in college, but not anymore,” Jonouchi confessed. 

“Okay, you guys can hug and talk about your feelings _after_ the duel.” Seto set two cards face down. 

“I don’t care about the duel or the club half as much as I care about Katsuya, but since it’s your birthday and you love dueling, we can start.” Yugi set one card down and summoned Marshmacaron.

“My turn!” Jonouchi pulled a card. “I’m going to summon Alligator Sword in attack mode!”

“I’m setting one card face down and summoning Tour Guide From the Underworld,” Mokuba said. “And I’m using her effect to special summon Lilith, Lady of Lament in attack mode. End turn.” 

Seto’s jaw clenched. Pride swelled in his chest as he watched his brother lay down the beginning of his strategy. Seto knew better than to underestimate Mokuba—who was also a Kaiba and true to the Kaiba Standard of Excellence. Seto drew his next card. 

“I’m placing Divine Dragon Ragnarok onto the field, and use it to attack Yugi’s Marshmacaron.” 

Yugi winced as his Marshmacaron disintegrated and his LP dropped from 4,000 to 2,700. With a set, determined jaw, Yugi straightened from the blow, looking across the stage at Seto. 

“You know sending my Marshmacaron to the graveyard allows me to special summon two more.” 

Even as Yugi spoke, the scattered, fuschia fragments of Yugi’s Marshmacaron divided into two blobs and reformed into two Marshmacarons. Mokuba nodded at Yugi, but Seto’s expression remained stoic. Yes, he was aware, and he was looking forward to using Yugi’s pathetic creatures against him later on. 

“Isn’t it your turn, Yugi?” Seto smirked. 

“Yes, and I summon Berry Magician Girl in attack mode. I’m also using her ability to put another Magician Girl card into my hand before ending my turn.”

“My turn!” Jonouchi grinned. 

In the clutches of battle as they were, something about Jonouchi carefree grin sent moths fluttering about Seto’s stomach. Jonouchi shoved the hair out of his face, and Seto struggled to stay focused on his own hand as he stared. 

“By tributing my Alligator's Sword, I can bring out Summoned Skull.” Jonouchi grinned. “Sorry, Mokuba, but Lilith’s go’n to the graveyard.” 

Mokuba’s expression didn’t change as his LP dropped down to 3500. For his own turn he placed a card facedown and lay Stealth Bird in defense mode. 

“It may be my birthday…” Seto plucked a card from his disk. “But I’m going to give you a present, Yugi, and here it is—Lava Golem!” 

Both of Yugi’s Marshmacarons vanished. A steel cage surrounded Yugi as the molten beast rose from the ground. 

“And to make sure you don’t get any bright ideas about getting rid of your new friend, I’m using my two trap cards, Curse of the Circle and Spellbinding Circle to make sure you can’t attack with or tribute Lava Golem. Now—” Seto pointed toward Mokuba. “Divine Dragon, attack Tour Guide From the Underworld!” 

Mokuba braced himself as the dragon destroyed his card and dropped his LP to 3,000. 

“Don’t worry, Mokuba! It’s my turn!” Yugi drew a card. “First, I’m going to bring out Apple Magician Girl along with the spell card Magical Dimension. By tributing Berry Magician Girl I can summon The Dark Magician Girl. This spell’s effect allows me to destroy one card…” Yugi paused, frowning. “Sorry, Katsuya, but I choose to destroy Summoned Skull.” 

“Dammit,” Jonouchi muttered under his breath. 

“And with Dark Magician Girl, I attack Seto’s Divine Dragon before setting two cards face down and ending my turn.” 

Seto clenched his jaw as the Dark Magician Girl blasted Seto’s dragon with her magic and cut Seto’s LP down to 2300. 

“No hard feelings about destroying my Summoned Skull.” Jonouchi flashed a grin at his friend after drawing a card. “Because I have Monster Reborn, so he’s coming right back!” 

Jounouchi’s Summon Skull reappeared on the field. 

“Next I cast Red Eyes Fusion in order to fusion summon Black Skull Dragon—but renamed Red Eyes as part of the spell—and since we’re not holding back, I guess it’s okay if I attack your Dark Magician Girl.”

As Yugi’s monster disintegrated and Yugi’s life points fell to 1800, Seto wanted to grab Jonouchi and kiss him. The huge, victorious grin on Jonouchi’s face didn’t help matters. However, Seto’s daydreams were muted when Mokuba drew a card. A hint of a smirk turned the corner of his mouth before he managed to restore his poker face. Seto wasn’t sure what card his younger brother drew, but he suspected he and Jonouchi were in trouble. 

After a few more rounds, Seto managed to call forth his Blue Eyes White Dragon and use her to cut Yugi's LP down to 0. Defeating Yugi Motou was the ultimate birthday experience, and Seto was in such a good mood over it, that he didn't flinch when Jonouchi offered him a high-five to celebrate. 

But then Mokuba activated Crush Card Virus and obliterated all of their high powered cards. Seto grit his teeth, growling. He should have suspected, Mokuba had no higher level cards in his deck. 

"Dammit," Seto swore.

"I'm going to enjoy owning my own nightclub." Mokuba grinned. 

"I wouldn't redecorate just yet." Jonouchi pointed to the card he'd summoned. "I just happened to have Raging Flame Sprite—who has the ability to attack you directly." 

“What?” Mokuba’s jaw dropped. 

"Which means," Seto purred. "That we just won the game." 

"Dammit," Mokuba swore. 

***

The Lunalight girls crowded around them, cheering them and slapping high-fives against Katsuya’s palm. He laughed until his face was red—he couldn’t believe he’d pulled off the winning move! Katsuya glanced to his side and saw Seto smiling at him. Katsuya’s insides turned to jello as Seto stepped closer. 

“Excellent game,” he said, his voice buried beneath the general noise of the club. 

“It’s your birthday. Want a beer?” Katsuya bit his bottom lip, hoping Seto would accept the damn offer for once and not bring up his bloated bank account. 

“Crown and Coke?” Seto suggested, and Katsuya remembered he’d been drinking mixed drinks before their duel as well.

He nodded. “You got it.” 

Neither of them ended up paying for the drinks because the staff wouldn’t stand for it. As Seto listened to Chiyoko and the others give suggestions for the future of Lunalight, Yugi and Hiroto dragged Katsuya off to the side. 

“Dude, you should have told us. There’s a million other things we could have done.” Hiroto ruffled both Katsuya’s and Yugi’s hair. “You two are the only pair of boobs I need.” 

“Knock it off.” Yugi laughed as he gave Hiroto a shove on the shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Katsuya shrugged, fixing his hair. “It was just always our thing, y’know? I didn’t want to ruin that.” 

“Well, things change.” Yugi gave Katsuya a quick hug. “That’s not bad though. The more I think about it, the more I like Seto’s idea. Now we have a nice place we can duel, and the workers all look so excited. It’s really great.” 

“Yeah,” Katsuya agreed. “And I think they’ll still be some dancing—most of dancers said they like their jobs, they just like dueling more.” 

“They’re going to be Kaiba Corp happiest employees.” Yugi laughed. 

Behind them, Katsuya saw Seto standing, gesturing with his eyes for Katsuya to meet him outside. Katsuya clapped both Yugi and Hiroto’s backs. 

“It’s going to be great, I’m sure! Uh, sorry to bail on dudes-night-out, but, uhhh...I think Seto wants another duel. I better go—even I don’t want to be mean on the guy’s birthday, y’know?” 

“Sure. We’ll talk to you later.” Yugi grinned. 

“Have fun playing with each other’s decks.” Hiroto snickered. 

“Really?” Katsuya rolled his eyes at the bad joke, but he saw Seto walking out the door and didn’t want to miss him, so he ignored Hiroto’s sense of humor and ran through the nightclub. He stopped once he reached the busy city sidewalk where Seto waited. 

Seto stood with his arms crossed over his chest, surveying Domino. 

“Hey,” Katsuya said. 

Seto grunted, thoughtful. 

“Happy birthday, by the way.” 

“It has been.” A thin smile spread across Seto’s face. “Mokuba will never let me live it down.” 

“Where is Mokuba, anyway?” 

“He conveniently bailed after punching my shoulder and winking at me several times.” 

“He’s as bad as Hiroto.” Katsuya laughed. 

A limo pulled up to the curb. The chauffeur stepped out and opened the door for Kaiba. 

“Want a ride home?” Seto asked. 

“Oh, so I’m good enough for a ride now ‘cuz I won a card game?” Katsuya teased. 

“Precisely.” Seto climbed in. 

Katsuya rushed after him before Seto could take back the offer. Katsuya twisted his head in every direction, jaw dragging the floor. 

“Your car is the size of my apartment.” Katusay threw himself against the plush seats. “Look! It’s big enough to lay down without cramping your feet.” 

Katsuya’s breath stuttered when Seto crawled on top of him. He hovered above Katsuya. His intense expression made Katsuya’s belly twist. 

“I’m going to kiss you again,” Seto whispered. 

Katsuya could only nod. He closed his eyes, parted his lips, and sighed when Seto’s mouth ghosted against his. Seto’s fingers twined in Katsuya’s hair and he rolled his hips down. Katsuya whimpered beneath the pressure. He hitched into it as their tongues slipped against each other. A needful, determined whine escaped Seto. He clawed at Katsuya’s shoulders. They frotted, grunting with each thrust. 

“It’s your birthday, so I figure I gotta do something nice.” Katsuya struggled from beneath Seto, dropped his knees to the limo floor, and undid the fly of Seto’s pants. 

“Holy shit.” Seto tossed his head and closed his eyes.

Katsuya fisted Seto’s cock, jerking him to his full length before giving himself his first taste of Seto’s flesh. Katsuya moaned, bobbing his head as Seto squirmed below him. 

“_Ngh_…yes.” Seto fisted his fingers into Katsuya’s hair. “You’re doing good.” 

Katsuya almost snorted laughter, but he didn’t want to interupt Seto’s birthday blow job. Knowing Kaiba, _good job_ was the closest thing Katsuya was going to get to hearing Seto say something nice, so he accepted the praise and plunged Seto’s cock deeper into his mouth. 

“_Ah_!” Seto called out, much less in control than before. 

Seto curled in on himself. His grip on Katsuya’s hair tightened. 

“G...god.” Seto gasped. 

His cock throbbed in Katsuya’s mouth. Seto trembled as he held on to Katsuya, groaning with each bob of Katsuya’s head. Katsuya picked up the pace, dropping his head low, taking Seto deep, and keeping his lips wrapped around Seto’s hard cock. With a fragile cry, Seto came. Katsuya swallowed, flicking his gaze at Seto as he pulled his lips away from Seto’s dick with an intentional slide of his mouth. It was worth the look on Seto’s face—jaw slack, eyes blown out, cheeks pink. The limo slowed. Katsuya winced, knowing it was time for them to part ways.

“Guess I’ll see you around next time we duel.” His expression softened and he smiled. “Seriously though, happy birthday.” 

“Invite me up for coffee—” Seto blurted. He jerked from his own words. From his expression, he was as surprised at Katsuya by the outburst. 

Katsuya leaned a little closer, grinning. “If you’re coming in for coffee, you should probably zip your pants up.” 

Seto flashed a perturbed glare, but obeyed and then told the chauffeur to pick him up at precisely seven the next morning. Katsuya’s stomach spun upside down. He knew what “coffee” meant, but he hadn’t expected Seto to stay the night after he was finished. The shabbiness of Katsuya’s one bedroom studio couldn’t be concealed, so Katsuya walked to the kitchen nook and set the kettle on the stove without apologizing. 

“We can drink that in the morning,” Seto said. “Unless you need the caffeine.” 

“I’m surprised _you_ don’t need the caffeine. When’s the last time you slept a full night?” 

Seto shrugged, dismissive. 

“That’s what I thought.” Katsuya shook his head. 

Nonetheless, he turned off the burner and walked over to the bed on the side of the studio’s only room. Katsuya plopped onto the mattress, patting the spot beside him to summon Seto to sit next to him. Seto’s were slow and measured. When he reached the bed he stopped, staring at Katsuya. Katsuya pulled Seto a step closer. His hands slid down the sides of Seto’s body. 

“Always did think you were good lookn’,” Katsuya confessed. He pulled Seto’s pants to the floor before shimmying out of his own. 

“The feeling has always been mutual.” Seto sighed.

Seto sat beside Katsuya. He held the back of Katsuya’s head and pulled them together. The kisses were wild, sloppy, wanton. This was not Seto in his corporate business persona—this was Seto Kaiba the duelist, brash and intense, demanding and passionate. Katsuya tugged at Seto’s shirt hard enough for two of the buttons to pop. The silk probably cost Katsuya’s entire paycheck for two weeks of work, but Seto wrestled out of it and dropped it on the floor like a rag before yanking Katsuya’s top away. 

“I ain’t done spoiling you for your birthday yet.” Katsuya snicked between Seto’s barrage of kisses. 

“I already came, what more can you—”

Katsuya grabbed Seto and slammed him against the old, sagging mattress. He ripped Seto’s fancy boxer briefs away and shoved a pillow beneath his hips. Spreading Seto’s cheeks, Katsuya licked the hot, delicate skin of his entrance. Seto wailed. He gripped the backs of his legs so he could draw them closer to his chest and give Katsuya more room to lick and suck. Katsuya swirled his tongue in circles, and the way Seto cried out made Katsuya hope no one thought someone was getting murdered or decide to call the cops. 

Katsuya couldn’t stop, however. Seto’s cries sent jolts up Katsuya’s cock. Hearing Seto felt so good that it seemed like _he_ was the one getting pleasured, not the other way around. Katsuya licked until Seto was drenched, then he slipped a single finger into Seto’s ass. Seto moaned as Katsuya slipped his finger in and out. When he was ready for more, Katsuya grabbed lube and a condom. He coated his fingers, using two to open Seto further. He waited until Seto bucked against his fingers before adding the condom to his cock and slipped into Seto’s body. 

“Damn...you feel nice.” Katsuya whispered against Seto’s ear. 

Seto didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Katsuya’s ass, demanding Katsuya shove hard into his body. Katsuya groaned with each thrust. His crappy, thrift-store bed squeaked enough that Katsuya thought they might wreck it. Seto didn’t seem to mind. His nails dug into the meat of Katsuya’s ass, and he wailed in sheer bliss—eyes slammed shut, mouth in an erotic O, and his face scorched to hell with red. Sweat matted Seto’s hair, making it disheveled. Katsuya didn’t think he’d ever seen Seto so roughed up, even during some of their adventures as teenagers. It was an amazing sight. 

Katsuya’s pleasure grew sharp. Too good. He couldn’t control his own thrusts as instinct seized control of his hips. Katsuya slammed forward until everything within him was rushing away, his orgasm draining him completely. Breathless, Katsuya pressed he forehead against Seto’s body, gasping for air. 

The trashcan wasn’t a far throw, and he managed to toss the tied-off condom into the basket from his mattress. A hamper of clean, unfolded laundry sat at the foot of his bed, so he fetched a washcloth and wiped the excess lube from Seto’s thighs before settling beside him. Seto gave a curt grunt and used Katsuya’s chest as a pillow. A bolt of electricity shimmied up and down Katsuya’s spine. Seto curling beside him, long perfect legs testing the length of the mattress, was as thrilling as everything that came before that night—and what a wild night it’d been. 

Seto’s shoulders trembled. It took Katsuya a solid minute to realize he was laughing. The sound grew, breaking from Seto’s lips and echoing into the apartment. 

“Oh no, I broke you.” Katsuya combed his fingers through Seto’s hair. “Hope your warranty’s still good, because you know I don’t make enough to replace you.” 

“I haven’t had what I’d call a real birthday since I was five,” Seto said. 

“Don’t you at least go somewhere fancy to eat and buy yourself something ridiculous?” Katsuya asked. 

“I work.” Seto shook his head. “At best, I duel, but tonight, I bought a club, won a team duel against Yugi, and got my brains fucked out. _Fuck_, this was...this was fun. I had a fun night.” 

“Good.” Katsuya cupped Seto’s face. 

Seto was always sexy in the usual confident, guy-who-knows-what-he-wants way, but _this_, this, Seto looking happy and a little lost because of the sheer unfamiliarity of it? This was something Katsuya wanted to see again. He realized he would go through a lot to see Seto smile the way he was currently smiling. 

“Maybe we can do this again sometime?” He asked. “N-not the whole buying a club bit, but duel nights...and dates?” 

“Suddenly a lap dance doesn’t sound so bad.” Seto resettled on Katsuya’s chest. “If you’re the one giving it.” 

“Am I getting one in return?” Katsuya grinned. 

“Maybe we’ll duel for it,” Seto hummed, falling asleep. 

“Fair enough, and I know a great place that specializes in duels and lapdances.” Katsuya laughed. 

Seto smiled, but he was near-snoring as he nodded off. In the morning he texted his chauffeur to show up an hour late, and sat on Katsuya’s thread-bare couch, drinking instant coffee from a tin cup and smiling in a way no one but Mokuba would recognize.

Though Katsuya found himself acquiring a taste for it. 


End file.
